PreChosen Fate: Silent Tears
by Darkened Author
Summary: Can't something be beautiful and dangerous?


**Silent tears**

**-Adam Susskind**

1(Underwater-T-sub-Evening)

(The T-sub is cracked and broken. The rear engines leak plasma and sputter dimming light. Dr. Millennium cackles at the helpless.)

Dr. Millennium

Ha-Ha! Insolent fools! Now you can see the power I posses. The power of time is infinite!

(The Titans inside their sub are unconscious. The sub has crashed on a weak plateau over looking the depths of the lost city Atlantis. Aqualad is racing up to meet Dr. Millennium with a gathered fist and a group of sharks. Aqualad grunts and punches Dr. Millennium in the stomach. Dr. Millennium lands with a puff of dust and throws a beam of distorted time at Aqualad. Aqualad dodges it and the sharks lunge for the doctor. They finish the job.)

(Aqualad turns to look at the T-sub. An injured teen of about sixteen stands over the sub. His dark robes are torn and three gashes from his left shoulder to his side trickle blood. His face is mostly concealed by a black piece of felt that covers everything but his mouth and chin and his dark blonde hair sway in the water. The teen turns his head to face Aqualad.)

Aqualad

Hey! Who are you?

Teen

Never mind that... I'll tell you later. First let's get the Titans out of the water. I need to speak with Robin.

(Aqualad swims over and helps the Teen lift the sub out of the water. The sub surfaces and Aqualad jumps out of the water and onto the sub. The teen clambers out of the water and takes of a rebreather device that was on his mouth. Water drips off the sides of the sub and the internal compartments drain of what they collected.)

Teen

My name is Skyton Elengo. I come from a distant planet in search of the Titans. Are you a friend of theirs?

Aqualad

Yeah I am. Let's get them to their tower and we can talk there.

Skyton

Good idea.

(Titan's Tower-Medical Room-Night)

(The five Titans are laid out on cots. Screens whir and monitor there vitals above their heads.)

Aqualad

You don't look to good either. What are those wounds from?

Skyton

A daemon attacked me when I tried to stop her from leaving my planet. My planet was seized by a creature from hell. He called himself Trigon. I would assume you know who I speak of. When he came another daemon was with him, that was the girl.

Aqualad

So how did you even get here?

Skyton

I came by my ship which is in a cave around here.

(Robin wakes up with a start and instinctively reaches for his staff. He doesn't have it on him.)

Aqualad

Robin, cool down. This is Skyton.

Robin

Oh sorry. What happened to Dr. Millennium?

Skyton

Aqualad took care of him so we took you guys back here to rest. You weren't looking so good for a while there.

(Robin sits up and rubs his head.)

Robin

(Smiling meekly)

Another criminal taken down by the Titans… Good work.

(Robin Stands up.)

Aqualad

I wouldn't say you're in peak condition just yet you should rest more. I'll wake you if someone else gets up.

Skyton

Actually, as much as I hate to do it… I need to speak with Raven, now. The more time I spend here the more lives it costs on my home planet. When I left almost half the planet had been over run by fire soldiers.

(Skyton steps over to Ravens cot and nudges her shoulder. She does not wake up. He says her name in to her ear. Nothing.)

Skyton

(Low whistle)

She's really out.

Aqualad

Well actually she took the brunt of an attack when she put up a shield earlier so I'm not surprised.

Skyton

By the way, what did happen to you guys?

Robin

A few days ago Aqualad gave us a call from Atlantis he was being threatened by doc Millennium that if the atlantians didn't pay him tribute he would destroy them. Pretty simple, but anyway when we fought him we had the disadvantage of needing our sub so Raven gave us a shield to take a few hits but she couldn't hold it up. I don't remember much after that.

Skyton

Look I feel awful calling the titans away from earth and particularly right after this kinda battle when you guys are so exhausted but Robin I need your permission for something of great importance. My home planet has been overrun by Trigon. I need the titan's help to defeat him.

Robin

You do realize that this is mostly Ravens choice.

Skyton

True. True. But I thought you should know. Maybe you could break the news to her. I mean tell her her Father is back.

Robin

As you wish. But for now she needs rest and so do I… and you too Skyton. Those wounds don't look to good.

Skyton

It's really fine nothing too bad.

Aqualad

I wouldn't say the same. It looks pretty deep.

Robin

Hey Skyton I think you need to get some rest. When Raven gets up I'll see if se won't take a look at you.

Skyton

Sure ok. I can't sleep though.

Robin

Well just try to lie down.

Skyton

Right.

Robin

There's the couch in the common room I'm sure that'll be good for now?

Skyton

Good. Thank you.

Robin

Aqualad can show you a spot.

Aqualad

Sure come on.

(Skyton leaves the room and heads for the common room.)

(Titan's Tower-Medical room-Night)

Aqualad

So are you gonna help him out or not.

Robin

I meant it when I said it was Raven's choice. I mean it would be her mission and it is her father. I can't make her do it-- By the way how is she doing?

Aqualad

Funny you should ask. I think she's coming around.

(Raven was hovering and wakes up suddenly falling to the bed under her. A cold sweat forms on her face.)

Robin

(Walking over)

Raven? Are you all right?

Raven

(Sitting up)

Perfect.

Robin

After you took that hit for us Aqualad—(raven turns red)—and another guy brought us back here.

Raven

Who else?

Robin

A guy named Skyton. Speaking of him I kinda wanted you to check out his wounds. He says their daemon inflicted.

Raven

(Urgently)

Daemon? Where from?

Robin

That's the problem. Where he's from there shouldn't be any daemons. He claims your father is back.

Raven

(Panicky)

Wounds from my father would have killed anyone!

Robin

Hey raven calm down. I know it's important but don't panic. He says your father wasn't the only daemon who came through the porthole. There was a girl too she gave him the wounds. Ravens please take a look at him.

Raven

(Calming down a little)

All right boy wonder I'll have a go at his wounds… but no promises. Broken arms I can do but ethereal wounds might be a little over my head.

Robin

All I can ask you to do is try.

Raven

Where is he?

Robin

The common room. He's probably sleeping right now. I told him you'd take a look at his chest when you woke up.

Raven

Alright whatever.

(Raven reaches for her cloak and puts it on)

(Titan's Tower-Common Room-Morning)

(Raven walks over to Skyton. She nudges him.)

Raven

Skyton? Wake up.

(Skyton stands up)

Skyton

Raven? I guess Robin wanted you to take a look at me huh?

Raven

Yeah, sit here.

(She pats the couch next to her.)

Raven

(Opening his torn shirt)

(Eyes widening)

Whoa… These are the growing wounds of Metrion. I can heal them temporarily but these are almost unstoppable.

(Skyton moves his hand to touch the wound. Raven pushes his hand back gently.)

Don't move. Let me see what I can do. This looks pretty deep.

Skyton

(Kindly teasing)

Don't hurt yourself.

Raven

(Turning red)

I thought you were the super strength type not super speed.

Skyton

Heh.

(Raven places a hand on his chest and begins to heal. Blue light engulfs her hand.)

Aqualad

(Followed by Robin and the rest of the titans enter the common room.)

How's it go' in Raven?

Raven

Fine.

Robin

And Skyton?

Raven

A sleep. He has wounds beyond my ability to heal.

Beast boy

So there's nothing you can do?

Raven

I know it sounds like we have a situation on our hands but we don't. I can heal these wounds for now, but we don't even know who this guy is.

Beast Boy

He saved all our butts so I think we can trust him.

Robin

So have you decided to help him or not?

Raven

Facing my father the first time was hard and I didn't want to do it again, but he needs help so I guess we can try. Of coarse first we should try to find out more about him.

Robin

That's more your area of expertise…

Raven

Right…

Cyborg

(Scratching his head)

I don't mean to rain on Raven's parade but the T-subs' swiss cheese! How my supposed to fix it in time to get us to his home?

Raven

I'm not parading. I want to see my father less than less than any of you.

Aqualad

Raven's right. We'll give you and Skyton some space.

(Titan's Tower-Raven's Mind-Morning)

(Raven stands in a black tunnel. Skyton stands a few feet away looking at a locket. Inside is a picture of a girl. She is about ten years old but the picture is so corroded Raven cannot clearly see it. As Raven watches the picture becomes faded and cracked. Skyton frantically tries to save it but the picture eventually disappears. He holds his head. He still does not notice Raven. Raven looks at his face. A little dampness forms on he felt mask, he is crying. Raven goes to rub a hair from her face and feels a tear. She rubs it away frustrated with herself.)

Raven

Who was she?

Skyton

My sister. One night I dreamt that she was walking away and I could not move my feet. When I woke up she was gone and never found.

Raven

I'm sorry. Maybe you should try to forget about it.

Skyton

Words from a girl who never had a family to speak of. Some things are better left to the lost and forgotten while others are worth fighting for.

Raven

To each their own. – (Skyton begins to take the locket into his hands to crush it. Raven stops him and loosens his hand)—and then again perhaps your ideal hold some logic in them.

(She takes the locket from him and places it over his head around his neck.)

Leave it there. I might have been wrong in telling you to look away. Robin once taught me hope; maybe you'll see your sister again some day.

(Titan's Tower-Common Room-Day)

(The entire party is sitting around the table.)

Cyborg

I still don't get how were supposed to get off planet earth let alone fly across the galaxy. I'm still not even half way done fixing the T-sub.

Skyton

It's ok. I've got a ship, it's underwater though. Ill need some help getting it though. It's stuck in a cave.

Robin

How long will it take to get it?

Skyton

Depends who's helping me. I have two rebreather masks on me. With Aqualad, Beast boy, and one other it probably won't take to long.

Robin

Ok who else do you want to go with you?

Skyton

Their choice, some don't really go for water.

Cyborg

I sink like a stone and walk like a snail underwater.

Starfire

Water to me is like nuclear sludge to humans, yes?

Raven

I'll go.

Skyton

Ok, the sooner the better though.

(Skyton hands Raven a rebreather.)

(The four head for the shore. Skyton takes of his destroyed shirt. Raven drops her cloak and the four jump into the water.)

(Skyton gestures for the others to follow him. Aqualad and beast boy (sword fish) swim in the direction Skyton pointed. Raven and Skyton orient them selves and swim after them. After some time they reach a cave where Aqualad and Beast Boy are already heaving rocks away from the destroyed entrance to a cave. Raven speeds up and lifts a few rocks away. Her eyes glow white. Skyton hauls boulders away from the entrance. In little time it is clear. Skyton steps into the ships water lock. The others follow suit. He pulls out his rebreather and so does Raven.)

Skyton

Ok. Good work and thanks for all your help. I guess the rocks closed off the entrance when the T-sub crashed.

(He steps into a control seat with a joystick.)

Hold on!

(The ship rockets forth and towards Titan's Tower. In a matter of seconds the ship has landed in front of the tower and the door opens. Aqualad and Beast Boy step out to greet the titans. A cold breeze wafts into the ship. Raven shivers. Skyton steps out and grabs his shirt off the ground. He picks up Ravens cloak and drapes it over her shoulders.)

Skyton

You should go put on some thing dry.

Raven

What about you?

Skyton

I'm fine. I just need to rest. My wounds just opened up again.

Raven

Yeah… ok.

Skyton

I'll rest aboard the ship. Just tell Robin we can leave as soon as everyone is ready.

(Raven nods.)

(Skyton heads to the back of the ship to his quarters. Dr. Millennium is waiting for him.)

Dr. Millennium

Thought I was that easy to kill, eh Skyton? We've met before.

Skyton

I will have nothing to do with you. You created the porthole that allowed Trigon to enter my world.

Dr. Millennium

Oh but you will have everything to do with me. I was hoping to find Aqualad or any of the Titans but you'll have to do. I need blood to power my abilities. Young blood.

Skyton

Not very efficient, eh?

Dr. Millennium

No, surely not. But nonetheless I still need your blood to return to my time...

Skyton

No negotiating?

Dr Millennium

No negotiating.

Skyton

Then only if you can catch me?

Dr. Millennium

Suit yourself.

(Skyton darts away towards to bowels of his ship. The doctor follows. After a few scenes of chase Skyton turns into a heating room and locks the door behind him. Dr. Millennium laughs and locks the door from the outside with a blast of purple light that engulfs the door.)

Dr. Millennium

I win. Your blood will be hot when I get to it.

Skyton

What are you doing?

Dr. Millennium

Heating you up.

(A beam of red light enters the room from beneath the door. It fills the room and then disappears. The thermometer on the wall slowly rises from green to yellow.)

Skyton

We're right by the Titan's tower you can't hope to get away with this. One of the titans is bound to find me.

Dr. Millennium

I'll be back when your nice and fried.

(The temperature rises. Sometime later but not by much Raven walks past the door.)

Raven

Skyton? Robin says we can leave now. Skyton?

(Raven walks past the door looking into the window. Skyton is there standing up against a wall his chest is heaving. He can't breath. Raven walks through the door to get him out. No sooner is she through the door than Dr. Millennium walks behind the door from the outside.)

Dr Millennium

No can do, I'm afraid you'll have to stay there with him dear Raven.

(Dr. Millennium's staff emits white light and the room's walls and door become sealed even to Raven.)

Raven

(Feeling around for a way to get out)

How long have you been in here?

Skyton

(Panting)

Maybe fifteen minuets. No, I'm afraid, were stuck here until someone can deal with Dr. Millennium and get us out. I need… to sit…

Raven

What makes you think that the titans will find us in time!

Skyton

What? Are you afraid?

Raven

I don't do fear.

Skyton

I'll bet you tell that to yourself every night before you go to sleep.

(Raven is silent)

Skyton

Come now Raven. Can you truly tell me you have never felt fear? Never? Not when. Your father destroyed earth? Not when Slade gave you his message? Not even for anyone if not for yourself?

Raven

Have you ever felt fear? Real fear?

Skyton

Is that a rhetorical answer or a question? Yes, I have felt fear.

Raven

Then why are you harping on me?

Skyton

My apologies. I did not mean to offend you. I just meant to point out that you don't need to hide you emotions. They are meant to be expressed.

Raven

Let's just try to get out of here.

(For half an hour they try to escape, their efforts becoming exponentially futile as the temperature rises.)

Skyton

The temperature is 105.

Raven

Not helping.

Skyton

So what do we do?

Raven

The only thing we can do. Wait.

(More time passes. The temperature reaches 115)

Raven

(Slightly gasping)

Can't breth…

(Raven pulls on the collar of her costume. She loosens the shoulder straps.)

Skyton

Don't kill yourself for vanity. I won't look.

Raven

I don't wear anything under this.

Skyton

I'll go stand behind the heater.

Raven

(Quietly)

Fine

(She lowers the top half of her costume a little while Skyton walks behind the heater.)

Dr. Millennium

(Thinking, peering around the corner into view)

No. Actually maybe I should get rid of you. I don't want you calling for help.

(Dr. Millennium opens the door and steps in shutting it behind him. Raven raises her costume and stands up. Skyton turns from behind the heater. Dr. Millennium throws a wave of red energy at Raven. She stops it with a shield of her dark powers. Dr. Millennium spins and throws another blast at her. Her shield dissipates. Dr. Millennium throws another at Raven and Skyton throws himself in the way absorbing the hit. He skits back almost falling over but Raven catches him. Skyton lunges for the doctor's staff taking two more hits. Skyton turns and punches Dr. Millennium hard in the stomach. He drops his staff and Skyton picks it up twirling it like a bow staff. Dr. Millennium dances around Skyton backing away towards Raven. Raven casts a metal pipe at him. The doctor stops it in mid air with ease. He steps closer and Raven shields herself with a dome of energy. The doctor walks up to the shield and steps through it. Raven attacks him with her fists. She is no match. The doctor pulls out a knife and drives for Ravens neck but Skyton steps closer and swings with the staff. It catches the doctor on the neck. Skyton swings again smashing the doctor in the back. The doctor grunts and scrambles for the door. Skyton tries to stop him but the doctor dodges around him and grabs his staff as he ducks back through the door.)

(Titan's Tower-Entry Hall-Evening)

Robin

Ravens been gone for a while maybe we should go check on her…

Cyborg

I'll check it out.

(Cyborg leaves to the ship and checks it out.)

Dang, where are they!

(He checks the lower decks and sees a door with a purple and white blaze around it. He looks at it out and finds Raven slumped across the floor. Skyton is behind a heater unmoving as well. The door is locked a sonic blast throws it across the room. A wave of heat leaves the room.)

Oh damn!

(Cyborg calls the titans via his arm. The titans come running.)

Robin

What happened here?

Cyborg

The room overheated. They were locked in.

Robin

But that doesn't explain how Raven was locked in.

Cyborg

The door was covered in white light when I found it.

Robin

All right lets find or man. Titans GO!

(The titans split up in search of their unknown perpetrator.)

Cyborg

Uhh? Robin? What do we do with Raven and Skyton?

Robin

(Running)

Get them to the medical room and hope that they're ok.

(Cyborg heaves them up onto his shoulders and carries them to the medical room.)

(Titan's Tower-Medical Room-Day)

(Skyton's wounds are bleeding and his vitals are low. Raven is hovering above the cot unconsciously healing herself.)

Cyborg

(Looking at Raven)

What the heck happened to you?

(The titans come back empty handed.)

Cyborg

Nothin'?

Aqualad

Nothing How are they doing?

Cyborg

Raven's… ummm… Actually I have no idea. What does floating mean?

Starfire

She is fine. And what of the boy, Skyton?

Cyborg

Not so good. It looks like he was in there longer.

Robin

Is he gonna make it.

Cyborg

I don't know and I wouldn't wake him up.

Beast boy

I can't believe we couldn't find anything.

Robin

Don't worry team if he wakes up he'll tell us who it was. What are problem is that those wounds are open and Raven isn't up to heal them.

(The Titans Tower alert goes of.)

Alert

Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!

Robin

Titans split up!

(For the second time that day the titans split up. Little time passes from between the titan's leave and Dr. Millennium walks into the medical room.)

Dr. Millennium

(Looking at Skyton and Raven)

Ah my dear young souls. Time to give to my greater cause.

(Leaning over Skyton)

Your blood will be my power.

(Placing his staff over Skyton's heart he utters few words and a trickle of blood seems to seep from Skyton's skin into the staff. Instantly Skyton's limp body seems to be lifted be strings as it spins and nails Dr. Millennium in the face. Dr. Millennium crashes through the window and a sickening crack is heard. Skyton's body lands on the floor. He screams in pain and collapses)

(Hearing the crash the titans scramble up to the room to find Skyton on the floor, a broken window, and Raven still floating and seeming oblivious to the events that just occurred.)

Cyborg

I take back what I said about waking him up.

Starfire

(Grabbing his arm and swiftly lifting him onto the bed.)

Skyton. Wake up please.

(He breaths weakly and struggles to sit up.)

Robin

You just screamed. We were hoping you could tell us what happened

Skyton

It's was part of a ninjutsu defense I learned—

Beast Boy

English dude?

Skyton

Whenever I'm in mortal danger it activates itself using all my ability to keep me alive, whether I want to activate it or not it is automatic.

Robin

And the scream?

Skyton

It hurts like hell.

Cyborg

I'm still confused… What was your mortal peril?

Skyton

Dr. Millennium. I guess. I was asleep and I never saw what I kicked out the window.

Starfire

(floating over to the window and looking out)

If you will excuse me but we may need a… um… shovel.

Aqualad

I thought my sharks took care of him.

Robin

It looks like we were wrong.

(To Skyton)

I guess you took care of him for us.

Starfire

(Leaving)

Excuse me I am not feeling well at all…

Robin

(To Skyton)

There seems to be a lot about you we don't understand. I mean, Raven could survive that room even if it had reached over 150 degrees. She can put herself in stasis. But you? I mean it would have killed me so how did you survive?

(Raven wakes up with shallow breathing; she lands on the cot and sits up.)

Robin

Raven. Are you alright?

Raven

Fine. I think.

Robin

Cyborg found you in Skyton's ship. What happened back there?

Raven

Dr. Millennium trapped Skyton in the heating room. I guess I found him in there but the door was locked ever from the outside by some kind of purple light. I tried to get him out but Doctor Millennium caught me in there too. Then the doctor tried to kill me because he was afraid I would actually manage to escape…

(She stops)

Robin

So what happened?

Raven

He…

(There is a short science.)

Robin

Raven?

Raven

(realizing something, not sure what; To Skyton)

You. You saved me, The doctor attacked me and you put yourself between me and him even though it could have killed you. I man you were in there for longer than I was and you so willingly put your weakened self in danger! It could have killed you!

Robin

That's what friends do for each other.

Raven

(looking at Skyton; to Robin)

Yeah but would you risk your life for someone you just barely knew?

Robin

(thinking it over)

Oh. Right. Well normally no, unless it was absolutely nesisary.

Skyton

Raven I'm sorry I f I upset you but you're going to be helping me fight Trigon and I would feel kinda stupid if you died and I did nothing to stop it.

Raven

I want to be alone. Excuse me.

(She leaves, science falls over the room)

Aqualad

(Hesitant)

Umm… this is a bit off topic but if were gonna leave the sooner the better.

Robin

As soon as Skyton has his strength back. It shouldn't be to long considering Raven has her ability to heal available to us.

Skyton

Don't make her do anything for me. Please. I think I really pissed her off.

Robin

I don't think she's all that angry, she just doesn't know how to feel.

(Skyton eventually falls asleep. In his sleep his wound worsens and he does not wake up for a couple of days. When he does Raven is leaning over him her hand glowing blue light on his chest. He grabs her wrist and pushes it away.)

Skyton

Stop. Your exhausted. You need to rest.

(Aqualad walks in)

Aqualad

I'll go get the Titans if were ready to go.

Skyton

No. Raven needs to rest.

(Raven smiles very slightly and turns red.)

Raven

Okay.

( She makes her way to the her room.)

(A little while later Raven has woken up and the ship lifts off smoothly and the titans are in space headed towards Skyton's home planet.)

(Space-Skyton's Ship- Night (earth time)

Aqualad

All right I'm going to bed. If you need me you know where I'll be.

Robin

Okay team I think we all need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to battle Trigon and I don't want us to battleing fatigue at the same time.

(After everyone has left Skyton is standing there looking out the front veiwscreen. Stars twinkle in the dark space sky. Raven walks up beside him.)

Skyton

Beautiful isn't it?

Raven

Depends how you look at it.

Skyton

What do you mean?

Raven

Well either it is beautiful or it's deadly.

Skyton

Something can't be both?

Raven.

(Scilence)

Some things, often not. Look, I want to thank you for saving me from the doctor back in the room when I couldn't have done anything.

Skyton

Think nothing of it. If you consider me a friend then that is my reason for helping you.

(Raven waits a moment and leaves.)

(The next morning)

Skyton

(Starfire enters the room)

Greetings Starfire.

Starfire

Hello Skyton. Does this morning bring you joy?

Skyton

In some ways more than others, yes. I didn't get much sleep last night.

Starfire

I wish to thank you for the saving of Raven of which you did.

Skyton

Really it was nothing. Nobody has to thank me, I know I took a risk and you guys barely know me but it is really ok. Don't worry about it.

(Raven enters with her hood over her eyes.)

Skyton

You ok Raven?

Raven

Fine.

Skyton

You don't look it…

Raven

It's just been along time scince I last fought my father.

Skyton

Don't worry. You have friends to watch your back.

Raven

Yeah I guess so…

(The rest of the team walk in.)

Robin

(to Skyton)

Are we almost there?

Skyton

Yeah. Not to long now. I did want to tell you that Trigon won't be our only enemy there. He has his army of fire creatures, that girl, and some kind of new ring that allows him instant transportation anywhere.

Robin

We faced him before. He's gotten better but so have we.

Skyton

For all our sakes I hope your right.

(After a quick breakfast the ship prepares to land on a desolate and destroyed planet.)

Skyton

I wish you could have seen it at some other time but…

Beast Boy

So how exactly are we going to defeat him? Last time it was only because Raven blasted the heck out of him.

Raven

(Dully)

Let's just get on with it.

(They enter a crumbling city and Trigon can be seen walking around, his footfalls crushing the earth.)

Trigon

(Sniffing the air)

Daughter?.. No. Surely not. How could she know I was here. Impossible. Not yet… Not now.

Raven

(worried, eyes wide)

He isn't even weakend. He has full strength! It's not possible.

Robin

We've done the impossible before, haven't not?

(Skyton steps forward into Trigon's perfect sight.)

Robin

Titan's GO!

Skyton

(booming)

Trigon, deamon of the neatherworld, You have destroyed my planet and now I seek battle with you to decide who claims owner ship of this planet thereafter. Do you hear me?

Trigon

(turning to face Skyton)

I hear you. Prepare yourself!

(Skyton disappears with a blur and reappears behind trigon. He attacks with a flash of black energy.)

(Raven covers her eyes with her hood and grows to a height of about 20 feet. Wreithing blackness surrounds her feet. The dark energy lunges out at Trigon griping him around his arms and ankles. Cyborg attacks with his sonic cannon.)

Trigon

Foolish daughter. I knew you would come, I did not expect it so soon but I knew you would. I don't want this planet. I want earth and the only thing keeping me from it was you. Heh… but now that you're not there and so foolishly left, I can just so easily…

(And he disappears)

Raven

(shrinking)

No! He can't I should have known he could do that!

Skyton

(Holding his head)

This is my fault. I led you here I should have realized it was his trap.

(There is a flash of red behind them and a breeze)

Skyton

(stepping closer)

What was that?

Robin

It isn't your fault… And I don't know.

(Skyton continues to edge closer to an alleyway where the flash disappeared.)

Raven

Wait! Skyton watch out!

(A slash of fire leaps out from the alleyway and Skyton is knocked back. Robin leaps forward and pulls out his stick. Starfire is the first to get to Skyton who is lying on the ground his wounds reopened and bleeding. Skyton is still conscious, amazingly, and he touches to open wounds and looks at the blood on his fingers.)

Skyton

(Weakly)

Robin! Don't let it get away! It's the girl. The deamon!

(Robin twirls his staff and lunges into the alley. There is a blast of fire and a and a scream. Robin comes flying out of the alley and lands into a brick wall. A girl enlaced in fire rises up from the alley. She wears a silver suit it is Terra. Her hair is light and on fire but not burning.)

Cyborg

(astonished)

Terra?

Terra

No not anymore. Aestus. That's what Trigon calls me.

Cyborg

(Dissapointed)

No Terra. Come'on. How could you?

(Raven leaps forward and blasts dark bolts or energy. Aestus fires to flames at Raven in defence. Raven continues coming and aestus throws a continues blast at Raven. Raven falls, cape smoking, to the ground. Aestus moves in with a lit hand towards Raven. She rises her arm to strike but Skyton leaps forward grabing Aestus' wrist stopping her.)

Skyton

(Into Aestus's ear)

Me first if you want her…

Raven

(under her breath, scilently)

What?

(Aestus rises into the air Skyton still holding on to her. Skyton swings around her arm holding her arms back by putting presure on her back. She flames but Skyton holds on. He starts to pull back on her arms more but she flips over his head and pushes him away. He falls a few feet and soars back up to her.)

Skyton

What are you gaining here?

Aestus

(aggravated and infuriated)

Piss off! I do as I please now!

Skyton

Not around me.

Aestus

Prove it to me. Hit me fly boy.

Skyton

Brace yourself!

(Skyton swings his foot toward her as she raises her arm and blocks. He blocks her fire with a shield of dark energy. He sends a blinding beam of light at her eyes she punches him and he ducks. He nails her in the stomach with a foot and throws her to the ground. She skits along the ground on her back rolling over and yelling towards Robin's body. She stands up and lights up her hand and threatens Robin.)

Aestus

Leave now or I kill him!

Raven

Ok. Skyton. Stop. let her leave. Don't risk it.

Aestus

(Something on her blinks)

Sorry to disappoint big guy Trigon calls.

(And then she disappears.)

Skyton

Somebody get Robin he needs medical attention. We need to get back to the ship.

(Everyone just sits in the ship silently for a long time. Cyborg shakes his head and twiddles his thumbs. Robin is siting on a cot sleeping. Beast Boy is in another room stricken. Starfire paces back and forth. Raven looks at Skyton who is staring out the front of the ship again. She approches him.)

Skyton

Whats up?

Raven

This isn't the first time you've saved my life. Why do you keep doing it? I mean ok once maybe a seconed time but, Skyton do you kill yourself for everyone?

Skyton

Isn't that what friends do for each other?

Raven

Yeah well they help you out but they don't just take the full bront of a killing attack for you unless they know they can take it.

(scilence)

And you didn't know you could fight her because of your wounds.

(scilence)

You weren't sure you would survive that fight.

(Scilence)

Skyton

You're right I didn't know I would win but I did it anyway because it was you me or that slight chance we both survive, and here we are.

Raven

And you would rather die for me than live yourself?

Skyton

(awkward)

Is this really important to you?

Raven

(shaking her head)

Skyton, don't change the subject. You've saved me twice, the first time even when it seemed inevitable we would die anyway, and the seconed when it would have killed you if not for a sliver of luck.

Skyton

It's just… When I first came to the titans I know you had been through what I had been through on my planet. So I felt I could rely on you to understand me when no one else could. I guess I was right. You're pretty understanding, and just for helping me try to save my planet I owe you my life. But of course now I owe you more than I can give because it's my fault that Trigons escaped to earth. So now I need to give you not just my life but so much more. I owe you my life and yours.

Raven

You don't owe me anything. I do this because it's my job.

Skyton

Then I owe you for that. There are no two ways around it.

Raven

No, consider us even.

(Then she instinctively leans over and touches his cheek gently. Then she pulls it back and hesitates and steps back away from him and heads for her room.)

Raven

(Alone, demanding of herself)

What was that about? Control yourself! You didn't need to do that! Get a grip Raven! You need to control you're emotions! You can't go putting obstacles in your life like that!

(She sits glumly and infuriated at the same time unsure of herself. She gets up crosses the room and stares out at the planet and life that Skyton longs for. A long time passes and the sun sets behind the mountains. She thinks more curious than angry. Why had she done that? Why would her instinct be to act that way? And worse, How would she tell him she did not mean as she acted? Right.)

Raven

I didn't really mean it.

(Feeling stupid)

Yeah just keep telling yourself that.

(Frustrated)

No! I didn't mean it. I don't do emotions!

(She has a flashback to when she was in the room and had said 'I don't do fear'. Skyton responded ' I bet you tell that to yourself every night before you go to sleep'. He was right.)

(There's a knock at the door.)

Raven

(flipping her hood on)

Who is it?

Skyton

Me.

Raven

(Sliding the door open a crack)

What do you want?

Skyton

I wanted to talk to you…

Raven

(closing the door)

I have nothing to say.

Skyton

(sticking his foot in the door)

Don't do that to me. Please.

Raven

(opening the door)

(quietly)

Come in

Skyton

Umm… I---

Raven

(cutting him off, almost crying, wavery voice)

I'm sorry Skyton. I shouldn't have done that. I've thought about and I thought I couldn't be more than a comrade, maybe even a friend, at most. That's what I thought. I didn't want to feel sorry for you, just to help you.

(Scilence)

But I can't just do that because I do know what you've been through and you've saved me at a risk to your own life without thinking twice. I tried to just be a help, no more, to you and I can't do that anymore and not feel guilty. I can't just act like I don't care anymore because I do. I mean I can't even resist caring anymore…

(She breaks down crying, not hard but noticeable.)

(Skyton holds her shoulders and pulls her near. She cries into his shoulder.)

(When she finishes she looks at him eye to eye.)

Raven

(sniffling)

Don't tell the titans. Please.

Skyton

As you wish.

Raven

(chuckling lightly)

You must think I'm---

Skyton

(putting his finger on her lips)

No assumpsions. I'll let you collect yourself. You can come out when your ready.

(He leaves letting her shake herself out.)

Cyborg

Where were you?

Skyton

Just mulling around. If you guys are ready we can set off back to earth. If that's what you want to do.

Robin

(recovering)

Yeah we're ready to go.

Skyton

But your not you have the wounds of metrion.

Robin

I'm fine. We need to go. Now.

Skyton

Ok you guys take off without me I'll catch up with you I need to fix up my chest.

(Skyton goes to his private quarters and sits on his bed and heals himself, his hand glowing blue. His wound glows red and lashes open bleeding. Skyton starts and everything begins to turn black. He passes out.)

Raven

(A little while later)

(Looking for Skyton.)

Skyton?

(She knocks on the door. No answer. She knocks again. No answer. She opens the door and finds him lying there bleeding. The blood covers most of the sheets and some of the floor.)

Raven

Oh no. Robin!

(Robin comes running in)

Robin

What? What happened?

Raven

The cuts they're open again! Help me move him.

(Robin drags Skyton to the corner of the room. Raven attempts to heal with a blue hand but the cut just widens and bleeds more.)

Raven

I can't heal him. Terr—Aestus must have caused the wounds to grow at any attempt to heal them.

Robin

What about his ninjutsu?

Raven

Hopefully it will help him I can't know…

Robin

Then lets find a bandage and wrap up the wound at least we can do that.

(At that moment on the bridge of the ship an explosion is heard. As Robin comes running he finds Aestus flaming her way through the door. Beast boy and Aqualad are trapped under some debris from the door and Starfire is blasting starbolts left and right at Aestus who is in melee combat with Cyborg. Robin joins the fight with his staff. Back in Skyton's private quarters Raven is searching for any means of bandage. She can find none. She runs out to the bridge and seeing the fight sends sharp debris hurling at Aestus who manages to dodge tham and flip out the door, Robin following.

Robin

You can't win.

Aestus

Oh but I can Robin. But I have priorities and your not one of them.

(Raven has exited the ship eyes misty and black.)

Aestus

Right on que.

(Aestus, pursued by Raven, reenters the ship heading directly for Skyton's quarters. Aestus finds his room and soars in Raven on her tail. As soon as she enters she spies Skyton on the ground and grabs his arm throwing herself out the window of the ship. Aestus continues to run and the Titans, save Beast Boy and Aqualad, persue. After a good 10 minuets of running Aestus reaches a cliff and jumps off flying past the rocky face, only Starfire and Raven continue to chase her. Aestus Flames at Starfire who is sent diving to the waters below. Aestus soon gives up her flight and lands on a cliff droping Skyton to the floor.)

Aestus

I hope by now you realize that Trigon sent me to kill you and Skyton and to not waste time with the others. Trigon just doesn't want to have to worry—or… ummm… deal with you to. Obviously you pose more of a threat than Cyborg or Robin or any of the others could.

(Aestus lashes out at Raven who instinctively puts up a barrier.)

Aestus

I am deamon! You can't really hope to cuase me any harm, can you?

Raven

I think you've forgot…

Aestus

Enlighten me. What has eluded me?

Raven

I am not like Robin or Cyborg or any of the others. I am many times more powerful. I am also a deamon.

Aestus

(No longer smiling)

Careful, I know people in high places that would love to meet you.

(Laughing)

Oh they would adore you I'm sure! Not the least of them is Trigon and he would like to have a word with you to.

(Raven's "soul self" launches itself at Aestus who attacks it laughing. Raven's "soul self" does a few circle around Aestus and then disappears into the ground with Skyton being dragged along behind it. Aestus waits. When it does not return she angers.)

Aestus

Come back and fight! Coward! You are no hero!

(Miles away Raven appears with Skyton in her arm. She looks at his wound. It has not stopped bleeding though it has slowed. She ripps of a shred of her cape and wrapps it around his cut. His face is white from loss of bloos and his hands are cold to the touch. His pulse is faint.)

Raven

Come on stick with me.

(Looking around)

I'm completely lost. What would Robin do? He normally doesn't have half dead bodies to worry about… But if he did? I gotta see if Cyborg can track my position.

(She reaches for her communicator. But it is not there. She sits down quietly and folds her legs.)

Raven

Azerath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azerath… Metrion… Zinthos…

(It is not long before the titans find her and all go back to the ship. After Cyborg repairs the destroyed door they embark towards earth. The sky has clouded over and the civilization of men seems to have been destroyed. As the ship lands Trigon stands up from his sitting position and grunts.)

Trigon

Is it impossible for that little runt to take care of anyone!

(Skyton awakens suddenly breathing quickly.)

(The titans step out of the ship, Skyton her Robin yell 'Titans GO!' There is a red flash and a scream. Raven yells 'NO!' And Trigon calls out 'Where is that dear Skyton? I have something special for him…' Skyton stands up his knees shake and he collapses. He struggles to stand again. He walks out wearily and looks at Trigon. He is holding a struggling Raven in his hand the titans seem to have been turned to stone.)

Trigon

Ahh.. Skyton For so long I have waited for the right moment and now I have a present for you. Here

(He tosses a head to Skyton's feet. Skyton stares at it unbelievingly for a moment and then falls to his knees.)

Raven

(To Trigon)

What have you done!

Trigon

I gave him something back that I once stole from him. His poor little sister.

(To Skyton)

I wish you had seen how she begged for mercy. She said she just wanted to say goodbye to her mommy and daddy and big brother. So sad. I really wish you had seen her but she was no special case she was only like all the others all of your planet that I had to kill.

Raven

You bastard, you disgusting creature.

Trigon

Don't struggle dear it will be over soon. I am going to graciously relieve you of those powers that have so sadly caused you so much misery.

( With a blinding flash Raven's powers seeped out of her body and into Trigon by lapsing or over his arm. Raven screams in pain. As Trigon releases Raven and drops her to the ground Skyton knocks the head aside and soars to catch Raven. He intercepts her fall and fly her unconscious body to the bridge and lays her down. He steps out and calls out to Trigon)

Skyton

There is nothing I have left that you can take besides my life. So I offer it to you. Fight me so that if I live I shall have at least my dignity.

Trigon

Trust me you will not live.

Skyton

Then I do not fight for myself, I fight for my people, my sister, the titans, and Raven.

Trigon

You fight for my daughter? What is this?

Skyton

I fight for her so that she may have something left when I die because what is it that you would have left for her, you had killed her friends and destroyed her home.

Trigon

May your death be swift.

Skyton

May yours be painful. But first…

( Skyton reaches behind his mask and unlatches something. He pulls off his mask his eyes are deep blue but no sooner does Trigon see this then do Skyton's flash a deep, deep redish black. Skyton launches himself at Trigon with lust and hatred. Dark energy crackles along he's hands, as he nears Trigon he fires deadly blow after deadly blow upon his chest. Before too long Trigon can stand no more Trigon collapses into the water on all fours his chest heaving.)

Trigon

No more I surrender.

Skyton

(Eyes returning to normal)

I am going to show you the same or see you show everyone else.

(Reattaching his mask)

May no one's death ever been in vein again.

(Skyton raises a glowing arm and fires had a beam of black light into Trigon heart. Then he flyies back over to Raven and has not awakened and Skyton worried that she never would. But he knew where her chances lied he would take her to Azerath along with the rest of the titans in hopes that the monks might be able to do something for her. He grabs right arms ring in one hand Raven in the other and Teleport it himself to Azerath. He had been here before he was shore he knew what to do Raven's mother Arella was nearby she could help him. When he found her she layed Raven on a bed in a dark room. Skyton handed her the ring and told her that the titans on earth needed her help. She acompanied Skyton back to earth. Skyton, taking the titans, and with the ring went back to Azerath where Arella conducted a small ritual that would bring back the titans from their stony state. Skyton waited outside. Raven awoke the first and stepped outside to meet Skyton her hood over her eyes.)

Raven

Skyton I want to thank you but I don't want to stick around and I don't want the titans to see me like this.

Skyton

That's the end of that? You're going to leave them forever? I'm not sure what you're doing this and I'm not sure they would like it? Of course I'm sure that's why you're not telling them. Be safe Raven I don't want any harm to come to you.

(Raven begins to walk away)

Raven

Goodbye Skyton.

Skyton

Ahh.. Raven wait. I want to give you something.

( He takes his locket from his neck.)

Take this please. I'll be back for it.

Raven

I had nothing to give you. So instead…

( her voice cracks)

…take this.

( and then quietly she approaches and and gives him a light kiss on the lips. Then she turned around and walked quickly away. Skyton could hear her cry. But only days later the titans were aroused, Skyton speaks to Robin of how Reeve and decided it was best for her to leave he did not mention however, how she cried. When the titans finally returned to earth and everything had been returned to normal. )

Robin

The Raven do this?

Skyton

No she couldn't have she lost her powers.

Robin

I can't believe she's gone.

Skyton

I'm almost certain you'll see her again some day. I promised I would.

Robin

I guess she didn't tell you where she went?

Skyton

No she didn't. But she knows where to find you. She will be back don't worry.

Robin

Then I hope she chooses to come back.

( During that night Skyton sleeps restlessly he dreams a vision of Arella. She tells them that Raven is in great danger and that without help and she may soon be dead. Skyton asks Arella where Raven is only to find out that she's trapped somewhere in the nether world . Apparently she had been searching for some way to regain her powers but to no avail. Arella told Skyton that ravens powers along with Trigons were trapped inside the ring. Of course the only way to get to the netherworld was by the ring and the head been weakend from its prolonged use. She told him if Skyton was to give Raven's powers back to her, he would only be able to take one titan with him for help. By taking only one titan it would leave enough power in the ring to go to the netherworld, give ravens powers back, and to return with Raven, but by taking any more than just one other he would destroy the ring when he gave Ravens powers back to her. She wished him luck and left. Skyton wakes up with the start and jumps out of the couch. He wants to Robins room and bangs on the door. The door swings open and robin stands there bleary eyed. Skyton tells him of his dream. Robin tells him to meet him in the common room in five minutes. Skyton the nodds and runs toward Cyborg's room. He knocks on the door there is no answer. He opens the door and Cyborg is on his charging station Skyton walks in looking for weapons he may use. After quickly searching he manages to find a chest which has three pistols and that he takes them. He runs to ravens room looking for some kind of silver weapon, mainly bullets. He finds a chest with a small blue ruby in it. He looks through silver whisps seem to trail along an invisible breeze heading in a specific direction. The ruby seems to be blowing his hand in the direction of the wisps. He follows its pull and that leads him right up to a wall. He places is handled the wall feeling around for something that he can see and no sooner does he do this and part of the wall switches around to reveal a glass case. Inside the case for different mirrors and small little pellets that are used for meditation. He feels one, they are hard, silver colored. He loads them into the gun and fires one into the floor, it works perfectly. He loads up the guns and places them at his side. The next thing he finds in the silver titanium sword, on the side of the handles is an insignia labeled Malachoir. He ties the sword and his side and heads for the common room. Robin is waiting for him there. Skyton throws him a gun. )

Skyton

It is loaded with silver pellets. Come the ring is outside, we may teleport there.

( Skyton looks at the ruby that he hasn't its hand. He places it on the ring. He and robin feel themselves being whisked away and when they open their eyes again there and some type of fiery hell. Skyton stares at the ruby in his hand the middle silver wisps are pulling him in the direction again. No sooner does he follow it and he turns the first corner and Aestus is there punishing raven. Aestus is yelling out profanity and screaming about how with Trigon can't kill her then she will. Raven, powerless, can do nothing for all for her own defence. She is thrown up against a wall and knocks her head against it that she falls to the floor. Skyton Cox a gun and fires three shots Aestus who was shot in the arm. Her flesh burns at the touch of the silver. Skyton sheaths his gun and takes off his sword, Robin twirls his staff. Aestus leaves raven And lunges for the boys she flames at them with no mercy Skyton take the brunt of an attacker robin dodge's it. Skyton jumps up slashing, this cuts across her arm, she shreiks at the pain of the silver. Robin is up behind her and attacks her in the back of the head with his staff, it does not do as much damage but you can see that she is in pain. She sends out a ball of fire that surrounds her and expands. It picks up speed and hits Skyton who is sent flying back. Robin raises his staff and the deflects it but he is too close to Aestus and gets punched in the stomach and kicked back across the room. Skyton takes his sword and and slashes at Aestus. However she manages to parry his attack with a conjured weapon of flame. He swings again with no avail. She conjures a seconed weapon for her left hand and begins to duel wield but he blocks her and slices for her and with his sword it does nothing. Robin comes up behind her and attacks with his staff of knocking her and legs so she falls forward. Skyton takes the opportunity and slashes at her but she rolls sideways dodging his attack She slashes at his feet and he falls to the floor she takes a sword and raises it and slashes down by his neck but he spins and tripps her to the floor. Skyton flips to his feet spinning and attacks with his sword with a big sweeping blow but she blocks it and stabs his chest with the fire sword. But he does not fall down and he attacks again with a sword and again with gusto and she can do nothing to block the attacks. She is thrown into a wall and does not get up. Skyton falls to the floor clutching his heart. Raven only now gets up and sees what has happened. Robin seeing the battle is over runs over to Skyton and looks at him. )

Robin

Skyton, stick with us, were close to the titans tower. C'mon get to the ring I'll take Raven.

( But Raven and is already up and heading towards Skyton. She takes off the locket that he gave her and places it on his neck. )

Raven

Why did you have to go and be a hero. Now you've really killed yourself for me was it worth it?

Skyton

Yes, it was, because now you have something to live for I could never have anything left. Your powers are trapped in the ring, you and Robin can—

(Gasping for air)

--you'll make it.

Raven

You're not coming? Are you insane, you will die!

.Skyton

Going back to the titans tower…

(bloody cough)

…teleporting would kill me. I've been stabbed in the heart by her blade. I'm done…

(bloody cough)

…for. Don't mourn me please.

( He doubles over coughing up blood and then falls on his back. He speaks no more. Raven is scilent not believing what just happened. After much debate on Robins part Raven agrees to leave. She is crying but she doesn't make any noise or say anything. After they arrive the ring becomes decrepit but does not yet become obsolete. The others aren't up yet unaware of Skyton's death. Raven heads for her room not looking at Robin. Robin sits up the rest of the night on the couch flipping channels unable to sleep. Raven is expeirienceing the same in her room. She sits up in her bed staring around the room. Nothing gives her any condolence. She gets up putting on her cloak and walks to the common room. The door slides open and Robin is there flipping channels for the hundred-millionth time. He looks over his shoulder at Raven and turns back switching off the tv. He gets up and walks around the couch to face Raven who was up until that point walking towards him. She has no expression on her hooded face but the light is so that he can see her eyes are red.)

Robin

Can't sleep?

Raven

No.

Robin

Me neither. Do you want to—

Raven

Robin I love you… as a friend… but I don't want to talk about it.

Robin

I know you usually like to keep to yourself, so I was gonna ask you if you wanted to sit down.

Raven

Ok.

(They take a seat on the couch.)

Robin

You know the dance is coming up. Maybe you could come and just hang out… Get some fresh air.

Raven

I really like to be alone.

Robin

Please come on. Just grab a chair if its all you do but try to be around other people. It might help you feel—

Raven

Stop Robin!

(Standing up)

I don't need any help! I'll be just fine. What makes you think this is really bothering me?

(Reallizing it is quite obvious)

I'll be fine… Just leave me alone for a while! Can you do that?

Robin

(concerned look)

Raven, cool down I just wanted to help.

Raven

Robin, help other people. Not me I need it least of all. Stop thinking I need help!

(sits down, hands crackle with dark energy)

Robin

I don't want this to be a source of tension Raven.

Raven

Then promise to drop it.

Robin

Ok Raven.

(Titans tower- interior- morning)

Beast Boy

(Walking bleary eyed past a furios Raven who passes him quikly heading into her room. Beast boy keeps walking. As he finds Robin who looks like when he's been up all night obsessing over evidence, he rubs his eyes.)

Hey, dude, when did Raven get back? And why does she look extra moody this morning.

(Yawn)

Robin

I found her last night…

Beast Boy

Found? As in where was she?

Robin

The neatherworld.

Beast Boy

(Eyes wide)

You mean you went to hell last night? I thought I slept badly… Why was she there?

Robin

She was looking for her powers but Aestus found her first. We found Raven quick enough so that she had a few cuts—

Beast boy

Whos we?

Robin

Skyton came with me.

Beast boy

I geuss he didn't have a good night either…

Robin

(chuckling sadly)

No I don't think he did.

Beast boy

(confused)

Why what happened?

Robin

Aestus killed him.

(Scilence. Beast boy doesn't say anything. After a pause he just goes and begins to make breakfast. When Cyborg enters and asks the same question, Robin says he'll explain when everyone is there. Later while explaining he spares them some of the more gruesome details.)

Starfire

I am sorry.

Robin

Don't be sorry on my account.

Cyborg

And Aestus? She's dead to? What about her statue in town?

Beast Boy

That's not Aestus's statue.

Robin

I didn't think about that. Lets just take it down. Terra died along time ago.

Beast boy

Hello! Let's leave it there to remember Terra. Not what Trigon made her become. Plus I haven't given up on believing Terra can come back.

Robin

You know she's dead Beast Boy… She came back from the neatherworld once and was Skyton killed her there. She isn't coming back.

Beast Boy

Well can we leave it up anyway?

Robin

Okay fine. Right now it's the least of our worries. It's Raven I'm worried about.

Cyborg

Why? She's not hurt is she?

Robin

Yes and no.

Cyborg

Simple question… If she's hurt someone should have a look at her… But if not what's the problem?

Starfire

(for once exasperated)

Raven does have feelings she just chooses to hide them. Robin means that she is just upset.

Cyborg

About what?

Robin

She thinks it was her fault Skyton followed her there and died for it.

(Question marks form around Beast boy and Cyborg's heads. Robin flashes Starfire a look and a seeming realization crosses her face. The question marks grow and Robin stands up and leaves. Beast Boy and Cyborg look at Starfire.)

Starfire

Raven was in love with Skyton.

(The question marks explode and Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out laughing.)

Starfire

(Angrily)

This is in no respect funny. I am not joking, Raven had feelings for Skyton! The least you might do is respect that. No body laughed when your father died Cyborg!

(They instantly cease there giggles. Starfire leaves.)

(Night of the prom (Three nights later): Robin and Starfire are ready to go. Cyborg has met up with Jinx and Beast Boy Sits around looking sullen without a date. Raven walks into the hallway for the first time in days.)

Robin

Raven… are you coming?

Raven

With who?

Robin

You don't need a date-

Raven

It would be a bit awkward.

Beast Boy

(Perking up)

Hey you could come with me!

(Raven gave him the not even if you paid me look. He slouched again.)

Starfire

Please friend Raven come with us!

Jinx

Yeah why not… hey I'm not your friend but uhh… I'm sorry your boy friend—

Raven

Shut up,… please.

Robin

Ok raven well it starts now so if you want to it now or never.

Raven

Go on have fun.

(The titans leave quietly and pile up into the T-car. Raven sits down on the couch sighing and flipping open a scattered magazine. She holds her breath for no known reason and beast boy sits down next to her. He picks up the remote and flips a few channels and turns it off.)

Beast boy

You haven't been out of your room for a while are you ok?

Raven

Just peachy.

Beast boy

Look I know how you feel. It happened to me to… If you want to talk I'm her…

Raven

(Giving him a rare smile)

Thanks.

Beast boy

You wanna—

Raven

Sure.

(Beast boy flicked on the game station.)

Beast boy

All right!

(Raven smiled and picked up the controller. A silent tear rolled down her soft cheek.)


End file.
